


Distraction

by BearWritesThings (Halaani)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Collars, Dirty Talk, Leashes, Light Bondage, Multi, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halaani/pseuds/BearWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy lost a bet to Kdin and has to wear cat ears and collar/leash combo into the office for the day. Of course, his coworkers are suitably...distracted, and Jeremy finds himself in for one hell of a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/gifts).



> This is all mightbeanasshole's fault, them and the huge slew of asks and replies they did on Tumblr the other night. The idea stuck and so I wrote it!

Geoff stared blankly across the room, eyes trained on Jeremy as he worked. He wondered if the younger man knew that all eyes were on him. Well, him and his ridiculously distracting costume. He'd lost a bet with Kdin and now he was sat at his desk, a pair of black cat ears atop his head and a blue collar clasped about his neck, short blue leash hanging from the ring on the back. He'd been good-natured on his entrance to the office that morning, leash curled in his own hand as he laughed and poked fun at himself, ignorant to the way everyone was staring, attention completely gone from their work. 

Geoff was utterly distracted by the way the collar moved whenever Jeremy talked or swallowed, the blue leather a striking contrast against his pale throat. The ears looked oddly natural atop his head and added the almost false innocence that Geoff, and the others, wanted to completely ruin. Geoff shook himself and forced his gaze back to his computer. It was wrong to defile his younger coworkers. Well, in the office anyway. Rooster Teeth had a very relaxed policy about interpersonal relationships that many people in the office enjoyed.

Forcing himself to focus on his work lasted until shortly after their first recording session of the day. He'd been doing so good and then he was distracted once more as Gavin pushed himself away from his desk and stalked over to where Jeremy was sitting, dangerous intent in his every step. The lanky man leaned over Jeremy, bracketing him with arms on either side, whispering something in his ear that had a minute shiver running through the shorter man. 

Geoff watched, throat going dry as Gavin knotted his hand in the leash and gave a little tug. Geoff felt heat shoot straight to his cock when Jeremy gave a startled little gasp at the motion. He rose from his chair and followed Gavin out, a blush high on his cheeks and everyone shared a knowing look as the door shut behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gavin led Jeremy through the buildings until he came to one of the unused rooms with a locking door. Many of them had been converted to sleep rooms for staff who were on crunch and had basic beds. They were also used for things other than sleep. (He would always remember the time he'd walked in on Miles and Kyle during the crunch for season twelve of RvB.)

Slamming and locking the door behind them, he backed Jeremy into the nearest wall, capturing the stocky man's lips in a harsh kiss. Jeremy moaned into the kiss, arching his back as nimble fingers rubbed his nipples through his shirt, the leash trailing against his skin. 

Gavin was intent, giving no ground and Jeremy let him dominate the kiss, his tongue clashing with the brit's as they maneuvered to the bed. Gavin broke the kiss and wrapped his hand in the leash again, sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs spread. He used the leash for leverage to pull Jeremy down to his knees, his free hand running through his hair, stopping to play with cat ears perched there. Huh, they were held in with clips. No wonder they hadn't moved at all. 

"Lovely Jeremy, down on your knees like a good boy for me." He cooed and Jeremy shivered, leaning into the hand, another little noise escaping him as the motion pulled the collar taught against his throat. 

"You want to make me feel good, lovely boy?" Jeremy nodded and leaned forward to nuzzle at Gavin's clothed cock. He placed on hand on Gavin's thigh while the other reached up to undo the zipper, pulling it down all the way. Gavin worked his cock out of his boxers and rubbed it against Jeremy's lips, smiling as Jeremy seemed to zone out a little. "Go on." He coaxed and Jeremy opened his mouth, taking in the head of the man's cock before he sealed his lips, sucking. 

Gavin moaned his appreciation and bucked his hips, quite enjoying that startled little moan his action elicited. Gavin reached out his free hand again to knot his fingers in Jeremy's hair and he began to slowly roll his hips, his cock disappearing further and further into Jeremy's mouth with each pass.

Jeremy seemed to be into it, if his little grunts and gasps were anything to go by, and Gavin growled a little. He kept up a slew of pleased noise and little praises until Jeremy was bobbing his head enthusiastically, hips chasing any kind of pleasure uselessly. Gavin forcibly stilled Jeremy and came with a breathy moan chest heaving as he worked through his own intense orgasm. 

He pulled loose from Jeremy's mouth and tucked himself away, marveling in the sight that knelt before him. There was a bright pink flush over Jeremy's cheeks and the bridge of his nose, his lips swollen as he panted, his hair disheveled around the cat ears, giving him a thoroughly debauched look. Gavin was pleased with his work as he stood up and lead Jeremy back to the office, not mentioning that Jeremy hadn't protested his own lack of orgasm. 

The others gave them a dirty grin, in the hallways and in the Achievement Hunter office and Gavin merely grinned back before he parked Jeremy back at his desk, rubbing his fingers through the hair around the ears again before he returned to his own desk, eager to see where the day took them now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryan lurked in the shadows outside the office, watching as Jeremy sat hunched at his desk, working furiously at an edit. The others had gone for lunch but Geoff, noticing the slightly fuzzy look their newest addition had after returning with Gavin, had asked Ryan to remain behind. Though by the knowing and slightly envious look the other man sent him he had an idea that Ryan planned to do more touching than watching.

Plan of action in mind, Ryan crept forward until he was towering over Jeremy, running broad hands over his shoulders, making sure to brush the leather of the collar on his way, and down his chest, smirking darkly at the surprised moan when he made sure to grab his pecs firmly. "What's a sweet little kitten like you doing in here all on your own? Did your master leave you here?" 

Jeremy whimpered at the chill darkness that had crept into Ryan's normally warm voice, tipping his head back to look at the other man. One of his hands crept up to wrap underneath the collar, applying just the barest amount of pressure, interest peaked as Jeremy gasped, mouth falling open. Ah, so he did like it.

He grabbed the band of leather and gave a little tug until the other man stood up and followed him over to the couch. He leaned down, chill gone from his voice for the moment, to whisper in his ear. "If you want me to stop, just say so at any time." He assured the shorter man gently before he was standing up again, his cold disposition back in place.

He grabbed Jeremy's arms, pleased when there was very little resistance from the other man, and placed his arms so his elbows were bent at a ninety degree angle and his hands were grasping the opposite forearm. Using the leash he wound it around his arms a few times and Jeremy came to a startling realization as Ryan tied the leash binds in place. If he allowed his arms to relax into a natural position, it pulled the leash and collar, pressing into his neck, cutting off enough of his air that his blood rushed and his breath quickened. 

Ryan's deft hands help him out of his jeans and boxers, leaving him in just his t-shirt and his collar before he shimmied his own down to his thighs, resting himself on the couch. Strong hands helped him maneuver until he was straddling Ryan's lap, anticipation thrumming through him. "So cute, Jeremy. They fit you so nice." He crooned as he traced the ears and Jeremy flushed. He hadn't thought loosing a bet would lead to this. 

Ryan coated his fingers with the lube he had in his pocket and slipped a finger into Jeremy with little preamble, dry hand coming up to ruck Jeremy's shirt so he could suck at one pert nipple. Jeremy moaned sharply at the dual sensations and bucked down on Ryan's thick fingers, the sound cutting of harshly as he relaxed his arms without meaning to, pulling at the collar again. Ryan merely favored the other man with a smirk as he slipped in another finger.

"I've wanted to do this all day, Jeremy, Ever since you walked in here, wearing those ears and that collar. Asking us to take you, ruin you." He growled as he rubbed his fingers over his prostate, enjoying the sharp whimper at the sudden pleasure. One more finger, a little more lube and Ryan pulled away, slicking up his cock. He wiped his hand on gym towel he'd tossed on the couch earlier and then grabbed Jeremy's hips, stilling him. 

Jeremy whined and tried to buck down, hips move uselessly in Ryan's grasp and Ryan gave him a lazy grin, the grin of a predator that knew it held all of the power. "Ask." He drawled, falling back lazily to watch him. 

Jeremy struggled with himself for a minute before he spoke, voice quiet and shockingly shy. "Please, Ryan please?" Ryan hummed quietly at Jeremy's words, teasingly rolling his hips. 

"I think you can do better. Let's hear it, Jeremy, or you'll have to do without." He coaxed and Jeremy struggled for a minute, Ryan watching intently. He had a feeling this was a new level of intensity for the other man, and he was watching for that point where he would be too close to the edge. 

"Please Ryan I want you to fuck me, fill me up. Make me come I-" He cut off with a sharp moan as Ryan used his grip on his hips to sink him, slowly but surely, down on his cock. Jeremy's arms twitched at the movement, the pressure causing his noises to cut off again as his throat was constricted. Ryan rumbled a chuckle and rolled his hips a few times, tentatively before he gripped firmly again at the soft skin of Jeremy's waist.

"Ride me, Jeremy." He ordered and watched with glee as the flush worked it's way down Jeremy's chest, but the shorter man shifted his legs under him and began to move. It was odd, without any leverage, and if he moved too quickly he pulled on his bound arms. His blood rushed and pounded in his ears, and the only sound were the obscene sounds of Jeremy sinking down on Ryan's cock, hos own soft cries and Ryan's soft growls.

Ryan shifted so he was pushing on Jeremy's prostate and then began moving his hips, meeting Jeremy with each thrust, reveling as Jeremy's cries grew louder, sharper. He moved his hand down and wrapped it around Jeremy's cock, moving quickly, grip firm as tiny pleas fell from the lips of the man riding him. 

"Now." He ordered and watched, rapt, as Jeremy arched, his arms contracting, strangling his cry as the collar dug into the pale skin of his throat. Ryan chased his own orgasm as Jeremy grew tight around him and he emptied himself into the man with a low groan. 

They took a minute to regain themselves and then Ryan untied Jeremy's wrists and rubbed the blood back into his arms and rubbed some of the soreness out of his shoulders. There'd be an impressive set of bruises around his wrists and neck tomorrow, without a doubt. He reached into his pocket and revealed a small, black plug that had Jeremy's hands up and covering his face. 

"Don't want to make a mess." He teased as he slipped out, quickly replacing his own length with the plug. Jeremy squeaked quietly, blushing at the sound and Ryan used the towel to clean them up and the area where they'd been. Jeremy dressed himself and was surprised when Ryan caught his lips in a kiss, hands coming up to trace the ears atop his head. "You really are adorable with these. You should wear them more often."

Jeremy choked and flailed as Ryan walked away with a grin on his face, leaving the other man standing there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kitty!" Jeremy couldn't quite contain the shriek of surprise that left him when he found himself wrapped in a tight hug from behind and practically lifted off of his feet. He recognized Lindsay's voice right away and he grinned brightly. 

"Not an actual cat, Lindsay." He teased playfully, doing his best to hide his blush when the plug that Ryan had given him shifted inside of him. Lindsay merely chuckled and dragged him over to the couch in the B-Team's section of the office, where she sat and simply hefted him into her lap.

Jeremy made a few noises of protest at the arrangement before fingernails started scratching through his hair and he melted, leaning into the touch. "You're so cute Jeremy. If I'd known how good you look why those on I would have made you wear them before." She cooed and both looked up at the chuckle they heard from the door.

"Told ya you'd like it, Lindsay." Michael was standing there, grinning widely, something in his eyes that only his wife seemed to understand. They exchanged significant looks before nodding to each other and Michael locked the door while Lindsay distracted Jeremy, making sure to drop the thick curtain down over it. Lindsay bounded her knee a fe times, pulling a tiny giggle from the man perched on her legs.

Michael grinned as the action cause Jeremy's chest to jiggle, a low growl leaving him as lust curled in his groin. Jeremy seemed to sense something off as he cast his gaze on both of them, eyes wide and uncertainty creeping into them. Lindsay let her hand trail up his stomach to his chest, one fingernail coming to trace around his nipple through his t-shirt. He moaned before his face broke in a proper blush and he tried to squirm away.

"Lindsay, Lindsay you can't you're married, your husband is right there!" He babbled, but he was stopped when Michael's big hand wrapped in the leash and held him still, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. Jeremy opened his mouth to apologies, to break away but Michael swooped down and captured his mouth in a punishing kiss.

Jeremy would have loved nothing more than to lean into it, after all Michael was a very handsome man, but they were married. He tugged back, a minor tremble in his voice as he rose it in protest. "Guys, guys, you're married." He hissed out and continued his struggle a little before Lindsay, deceptively strong Lindsay, locked her arms around his waist and refused to let go while Michael used his free hand to grab Jeremy's chin.

"We came to an agreement that if we found someone that we both liked, we'd share them." Michael commented, eyes having gone soft in the face of Jeremy's minor panic. Lindsay leaned over his shoulder and stroked her hands over his stomach soothingly.

"We've been trying to make a move on you for a few months now, but you're very dense. Everything we've gone has gone right over your head." She teased gently and Jeremy's mind went blank. Suddenly, some of the things over the past month that had seemed odd made a lot of sense. Michael laughed at the bright blush that made its way down his neck to his chest and leaned forward to capture Jeremy's mouth in another kiss, and this time Jeremy happily leaned into, moaning softly as Lindsay's hands resumed mapping over his body.

They were a well oiled team, two pairs of hands moving over him surely, with the single purpose of driving him up the wall. They made quick work of opening his jeans and moving them down to his thighs and Jeremy watched with anticipation as Michael broke the kiss and knelt between his legs. Lindsay used her nails to tweak his nipple viciously at the same time as Michael took him down all the way in one go. 

Jeremy arched and cried out, head falling back onto Lindsay's shoulders, allowing her to capture his mouth in his own kiss while Michael's head bobbed between his thighs. Jeremy whimpered and moaned as Michael's tongue traced over the head of his cock, dipping in with little kitten licks and his rough hands rolled his balls, tugging gently.

While Michael continued to suck him, Lindsay leaned down to whisper in his ear, voice having gone throaty and dark. "He's got such a lovely mouth, doesn't he kitten? Makes you feel so good and his tongue will drive you wild." To suit action to words Michael scraped his teeth gently over Jeremy length and quickly tongued over the same spots, pulling off so Jeremy didn't choke him as his hips pistoned in shocked pleasure.

Lindsay used one hand to wrap around Jeremy's mouth to muffle his sounds and Jeremy moaned past the improvised gag as Lindsay continued to talk. "One day, when we have more time, I'll tell you what makes Michael scream so you can return the favor and, if you're a good boy for me, I'll fuck you. I have this cock, thick and long. You'll love it. It'll split you open until you're practically gagging for it." Jeremy was overwhelmed at this point and sobbed softly as he came, spilling his release down Michael's throat as the other man swallowed around him, dragging a few agonized sounds from him.

Their demeanor changed as Michael tucked Jeremy back into his pants and Lindsay moved her hand so she could kiss him gently, hands rubbing soothingly over his chest and through his hair. The ears were askew from his thrashing and he sat still as Lindsay rearranged them and leaned in to whisper date plans in his ear.

Michael led him back out to his desk, all Cheshire grin as he sat the dazed man at his desk to finish what work there was to be done and returned to his own. No one else bugged Jeremy until the end of the day, something the man was grateful for. Who knew cat ears would lead to a day like this. He supposed the collar and leash didn't help at all.

Finally, when it was time to shut down for the night Jeremy closed out of his programs and turned off his rig, though he jumped in surprise when Geoff was suddenly there behind him, one hand braced on his shoulder and a grin on his face. "Come on, you're coming to my place for dinner." Jeremy nodded. Geoff was an excellent cook, and he'd rather have good food and good company than old takeout and his own apartment right now.

Jeremy followed Geoff and parked on the street outside of his house, following the other man inside the house. Inside Geoff gave him a beer and he sat at the table while Geoff cooked. He worked the ears out of his hair and set them aside and unclipped the leash, setting both of them aside. Geoff didn't mention that the blue collar was still clipped about his neck, instead merely setting a plate of steak and potatoes in front of him and sitting across from him. They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company and eventually they made their way to the oversized couch. 

Time passed as the game played quietly and they just talked and Geoff smiled as Jeremy slowly but surely tipped over until his head was in Geoff's lap. "You were staring earlier." Jeremy murmured out, half asleep, and Geoff grinned. 

"I was, but I think you've had a busy enough day." There was a beat before he spoke again. "And I had to jack off three times at the office because you kept coming back looking fucked out and completely ruined." Jeremy blushed but laughed, his whole body shaking with his quiet chuckle. 

Geoff and Jeremy fell asleep like that, Jeremy stretched out with his head in Geoff's lap, one of Geoff's hands lying over the collar while the other was laid across the back of the couch, long before the game was over.

Griffon found them like that a few hours later, a soft smile on her face. She took a few quick pictures for later, allowed herself to appreciate the sight before her and then kissed them both on the forehead before wandering up to the bed. She wasn't going to be the one to wake up with a horrible kink in her neck later.


End file.
